703_org_networkfandomcom-20200216-history
XxXMidget In A BikiniXxX
| place= 4/18 | alliances= | challenges= 5 | votesagainst= 4 | days= 37 | image2 = | season2 = 8 | tribes2 = | alliances2 = | place2 = 6/21 | challenges2 = 8 | votesagainst2 = 4 | days2 = 35 | image3 = | season3 = 20 | tribes3 = | alliances3 = | place3 = 6/22 | challenges3 = 4 | votesagainst3 = 3 | days3 = 35 |Allstarrecords | seasonscompeted= 3 | tribalwins= 16 | individualwins= 1 | totalchallengewins= 17 | dayslasted= 107 | totalvotes= 11 }} XxXMidget In A BikiniXxX also known as Emma or That Girl is a contestant on , & . She later competed on and was declared the winner of Big Brother 5, and has also appeared on . In Italy, she had a strong tribe in the pre-merge, but time zone issues caused her to be out of the loop. She tried to make a power move at F6, but failed and eventually paid the price & was voted out. She returned in Resurgence and once again used her strong social game to get into Shang's majority alliance, but her great jury management and strong social bonds would make her a target and she was voted out at final 6. Profile Name(Age): Tribe Designation: Current Residence: Personal Claim Of Fame: ''' '''Inspiration in Life: Hobbies: Pet Peeves: 3 Words To Describe You: If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?: Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: Reason for being on Survivor: Why do you think will be Sole Survivor: Survivor: Italy Voting History Survivor: Resurgence Profile Tribe: Shang!! Hometown: Ontario Current Residence: Canada Personal Claim To Fame: idk Inspiration in Life: my mom Pet Peeves: pedro Previous Finishes: 4th Favorite Past Moment: trying to get out dom but failing Previous Survivor You Respect Most: Heather Previous Survivor You Respect Least: s*th jk <3 Why Did You Come Back?: to flop!! Voting History Survivor: Heroes Vs. Villains Profile Tribe: Heroes Hometown: Somewhere in Canada haha Current Residence: ^^^^ Personal Claim To Fame: I have ten toes :O Inspiration in Life: Wario Pet Peeves: People who think they are hot shit but their not even cold piss Previous Finishes: 4th and 6th Favorite Past Moment: Everything that happened in Italy Previous Survivor You Respects Most: Dom and Perry i wish i were like them :( Previous Survivor You Respects Least: People who dont respect me :) Why Did You Come Back?: To show that i can not be a flop Voting History ---- =Big Brother 5= Competition History Voting History Post-Survivor Trivia *Emma is the first person to reach 100 days on the 703 ORG Network. **By extension, she is also the first woman to reach 100 days. **Until Legends, Emma currently holds the record for most days played on the 703 ORG Network. **Emma holds the record for most days played by a contestant who has never made Final Tribal Council. Links Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Italy Contestants Category:Perosa Tribe Category:Figa Fanculo Tribe Category:4th Place Category:Italy Jury Members Category:Returning Players Category:Resurgence Contestants Category:Shang Tribe Category:Mushu Tribe Category:6th Place Category:Resurgence Jury Members Category:Heroes Vs. Villains Contestants Category:Heroes Tribe Category:Terra Tribe Category:Heroes Vs. Villains Jury Members Category:Big Brother 5 Houseguests Category:The Genius IV Contestants